


Spit It Out (Biting)

by LionLadyBee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Biting, F/M, Kink, Odazelagnia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:55:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28045032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LionLadyBee/pseuds/LionLadyBee
Summary: "I was just thinking that I have just the neck that wouldn’t mind if you sunk your teeth into it or perhaps, how those lips you keep biting would look wrapped around other things. They are the perfect shade of pink...” He trailed off.
Relationships: Marcus Flint/Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 1
Collections: Kinks of Knockturn Alley: Kink-for-All Drabbles





	Spit It Out (Biting)

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:   
> I am not JK Rowling, and none of the characters or setting or world of Harry Potter belongs to me.
> 
> **I want to thank Sarena and tridogmom for helping me with this piece as some of the best Alphas & Betas a girl could ask for and helping to make this piece what it is now.**
> 
> This piece was written for the Facebook group Kinks Of Knockturn Alley’s Thrilling Thursday Drabble prompts. The prompt that was given on April 16, 2020 was Odazelagnia (Biting).

Marcus couldn't help but stare at her every time she opened her mouth and words came out. No matter how hard he tried to listen, he just couldn’t focus on what she was saying. He had already asked her numerous times to repeat herself and could tell she was getting annoyed with him over it, but that thing she did with her teeth to her lips once she was done saying something enticed him. Marcus couldn't recall the moment he started noticing Ginny doing such a thing, but it was a habit of hers he favoured. 

"You keep staring at me like you’ve been listening to what I've said but you keep asking me to repeat myself. So… what is it? Do I have something on my face?" she asked.

This remark finally got his attention. "No, I… well..." He honestly had no idea how to respond to her. Did he fess up and deal with the outcome of his confession or keep this revelation to himself?

"Spit it out, Flint. I visit you multiple times a day in your office. I've been with you on multiple 'business meetings' where you’ve made remarks about other women to men and I think after all this time, I have proven that I can hang with the big boys. So tell me… what is on your mind?"

He certainly wasn't expecting that from her, so without thinking about it, the words fell out of his mouth.

"I was just thinking that I have just the neck that wouldn’t mind if you sunk your teeth into it or perhaps, how those lips you keep biting would look wrapped around other things. They are the perfect shade of pink...” He trailed off.    
  
He noticed her eyes were round and he couldn’t exactly make out her expression. She went from biting her lips to giving him an all-knowing smirk, he knew at that moment that he was absolutely done for.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who has read this story and for all the reviews or kudos you may end up leaving. I appreciate every single one of you!


End file.
